


Come Be My Teacher.

by write_the_impossible



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Good Hyung, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Chan calls Felix Pixie, Coming Untouched, Explicit Consent, Felix cums twice because he deserves it, Felix is a virgin, First Time Bottoming, I think that's everything, M/M, Minho is only there briefly, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Soft Dom Bang Chan, There's a lot of tags but this is really vanilla, Top Bang Chan, discussions of safe words, first time rimming, kind of, mentions of Sub and Dom drops but no drops happen, none of the other members are mentioned, slight tw maybe about Chan talking about a past Dom drop, strawberry flavored lube because why not, they get together at the end because obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_the_impossible/pseuds/write_the_impossible
Summary: “Can you teach me about sex?” Felix asks and Chan starts choking on air. It takes a minute for him to calm down his breathing and he's beet red when he makes eye contact with a wide-eyed Felix.“What?” Chan rasps and Felix takes a calming breath.“Can you...teach me...about sex?” Felix asks and Chan nearly chokes again. He wasn't expecting Felix to ask him something like this when he said he wanted to talk.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 276





	Come Be My Teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been lacking inspiration for months now, but yesterday I decided to start writing this story and I finished it quicker than I've ever finished a story in my life. I tried to be educational?? about drops and safe words, but I'm not sure if I described them perfectly. Drops and kinky things are different for everyone but hopefully my explanation makes a little sense. If there is someone more versed in drops and kind of the not always talked about side of kinky shit, please let me know if I missed anything or didn't describe something right. I'll have a few links to articles in the end note that may explain drops better than I ever could so read those if you'd like. Hopefully though, you enjoy this!! Also if you belong to Stray Kids or are underaged, please turn back, I don't want you to read this. Everyone 18+ who isn't a member of Stray Kids, enjoy!!

“Can you teach me about sex?” Felix asks and Chan starts choking on air. It takes a minute for him to calm down his breathing and he's beet red when he makes eye contact with a wide-eyed Felix.

“What?” Chan rasps and Felix takes a calming breath.

“Can you...teach me...about sex?” Felix asks and Chan nearly chokes again. He wasn't expecting Felix to ask him something like this when he said he wanted to talk.

“Uh, sure. I can give you the talk if you want me to?” Chan asks and Felix shakes his head.

“I already know about the birds and the bees or whatever. I want to know about real sex. What it feels like. How to make someone...feel really good,” Felix stresses his words and Chan's heart is thumping in his chest.

“Are you...do you want like first-hand experience?” Chan asks nervously and Felix beams at him.

“Exactly! I know you've slept with guys before and I want to have my first time be with someone I trust. Someone like you,” Felix says biting his lip and looking away from Chan shyly to hide his bright cheeks.

“Felix, are you sure you trust me with something so...special?” Chan asks blushing as brightly as Felix is and Felix turns to nod at him.

“Of course, I do. There's no one I trust more,” Felix says, grabbing Chan's hand and Chan can hear the sincerity in his voice. Chan calms his blushing and turns to look Felix in his eyes.

“I'll agree to help you, but we have to agree on a few things first, ok?” Chan asks and Felix nods and sits up straight.

“I'm listening,” Felix says and Chan takes a deep breath.

“Ok, so first we probably need to discuss prep –” Chan starts but Felix cuts him off.

“Already done. I figured if you said no Minho hyung wouldn't so I wanted to be ready,” Felix says with a shrug and Chan is speechless for a few seconds before he clears his throat.

“Ok, well, have you ever had anything...up there before?” Chan asks willing the heat in his ears to go down. He's sure he's red as a firetruck but he can't be expected to not be at least a little embarrassed about this subject matter.

“Yes, my fingers and a few plugs here and there but not the real thing,” Felix says and it's so casual as if they're not having an in-depth conversation about sex toys right now.

“Alright, well, I'm guessing, since you prepped already that you want to bottom?” Chan asks and Felix nods his assent.

“Yes. When we do this again, I wouldn't mind being the top, but I just want to see how I can make someone else feel good, you know?” Felix says and Chan nods before registering Felix's words. ' _When we do this again_ ' Felix was planning on there being another time other than this one? Chan tries to bypass that because they'll get to that bridge when they cross it.

“Alright, well, I need to know if you have any hard no's for this. I'm not going to go too rough on you, this will be strictly vanilla, but I still need to know if there's absolutely anything that you do not want to happen tonight,” Chan says and Felix thinks on it.

“Well, I don't really want to do anything with bodily fluids that aren't the obvious ones, I guess? No pee, blood, or um anything like that. A little pain is ok, but nothing too much for today. I want to be as present as I can during this whole thing. Biting is alright and encouraged, and I hope you don't mind if I scratch or bite you as well,” Felix says and it's the first time he's actually looked embarrassed during their entire talk.

“Ok, well, my hard no's are a lot of the same ones that you have. No bodily fluids like pee, blood, or the other thing. I don't mind the biting or scratching, and I also don't mind a little pain. Nothing heavy enough to break the skin, but some pain is fine. And, before I forget, I also need a safe word, just in case you get overwhelmed and I'll give you mine for the same reason,” Chan says and Felix looks surprised at that.

“Doms and tops have safe words too?” Felix asks and Chan smiles and nods.

“Of course, we do. We're human too and some things can be a little much for us as well. I personally haven't had to use mine before, but I always make sure that whoever I'm with knows that I have one and that they give me theirs just in case. It keeps me and you safe from whatever headspace we're in and in any situation,” Chan says and Felix nods wide-eyed at him.

“See? I had no idea that doms and tops had safe words too. What would I do without you Channie hyung?” Felix asks and Chan chuckles.

“You're fine, a lot of people who don't practice the harder kinks think that doms are these perfect people who are always in control of their emotions no matter what, but that's not always true, hence the safe words. Before we get to that though, have you ever heard of a sub drop or a dom drop?” Chan asks and Felix shakes his head at that as well.

“Not a dom drop but I've vaguely heard of a sub drop before, just not in too much detail,” Felix says and Chan starts to explain.

“So basically, any kind of drop, sub or dom, can happen after a really intense scene or an even more vanilla scene honestly. It's different for everyone, but it's kind of like a crash after drinking a lot of energy drinks. You know that feeling where you go from jittery to lethargic suddenly and you start to feel really bad emotionally and physically? It's like that but worse. More emotional. I can't speak for everyone, but I did have a dom drop once and it was very intense in the worst kind of way. Luckily, my sub was experienced and knew how to talk me down and give me great aftercare to make me see that I wasn't the monster I thought I was. Drops can happen at any time to anyone in a relatively kinky situation and it's something we should both prepare for. You still with me?” Chan asks knowing that he's throwing a lot of information at Felix. Felix, however, just nods as he pays attention to Chan.

“It's just strange. We're sitting here fully clothed and I'm learning more about sex from you than I've learned in my entire life,” Felix tells him and Chan chuckles.

“Well, that's good. We're not going to do anything rough today, it's going to be very vanilla, but you could still experience a drop and, if you do, that's fine. I'll talk you through it and help you calm down anyway I can with aftercare. Also, with aftercare, is there anything specific that could help make you feel better? Something like a snack that you want when we finish?” Chan asks and Felix thinks on it for a second.

“I'll take some chocolate. It always makes me feel better when I'm sad, maybe it'll have the same effect as aftercare,” Felix says and Chan nods.

“Good. I think I've talked about everything that you should know, sorry if it was a lot of information, I just want to keep both of us safe,” Chan tells him, and Felix hums.

“Strawberry,” Felix says and Chan tilts his head in question. “My safeword, it's strawberry,” Felix tells him.

“Ok, mine is rubber ducky,” Chan says bashfully, and Felix chuckles.

“Cute,” Felix says and Chan rolls his eyes.

“Shut up. Anyway, is there anything else you want to ask about before we get started?” Chan asks and Felix thinks on it for a second.

“No, just, I don't know, talk me through the things that you're doing if that makes sense? I may get kind of overwhelmed but if you'll talk to me, I should be able to calm down,” Felix says and Chan places a hand on his knee and pulls his face up to meet his own gaze.

“Of course Lix, but do not be afraid to say your safeword. I won't be upset or angry with you, I'll listen. Even if you think it's something that you should get over, let me know if I need to slow down or stop completely and I will. I'm not the only one going through this, you know and I want it to be good for you too,” Chan says and Felix sighs in relief and sends him a smile.

“Thank you Channie hyung. For everything. Well, I'm ready to get started when you are,” Felix says and Chan leans in close to him.

“Is it ok if I kiss you?” Chan asks and Felix nods but looks up wide-eyed when Chan pulls away. “No matter what I ask, I need you to use your words Pixie. I have to make sure you know exactly what I'm going to do and that you fully consent to it, ok?” Chan asks and Felix almost nods before he catches himself.

“Yes, it's ok, please kiss me,” Felix whispers closing his eyes and Chan smiles fondly at him before meeting his lips in a kiss. He slowly licks into Felix's mouth and Felix lets out a guttural groan that has Chan pulling away. “No, don't stop, feels good,” Felix says and he's already sounding slurred in his speech. It's definitely his first time with someone else touching him the way Chan is. Chan grabs Felix by the waist and drags him closer on the bed to pull him into his lap. He's not completely hard yet, but making out with Felix has gotten him started. Felix gasps and grinds down a little hesitantly on his crotch. Chan groans and kisses down Felix's jaw to his neck. He feels Felix's heart thrumming in his veins at his touch and he kisses him gently right to the left of his Adam's apple.

“Let me know if you're feeling good baby, I wanna hear you,” Chan says and the name seems to rile Felix up even more. It just kind of slipped out, but now that Chan knows the effect it has on Felix, he plans to use it as often as he can.

“Please,” Felix asks not sure what he wants Chan to do, but he wants him to do something, anything at the moment. Chan smiles against the red mark he's leaving on Felix's throat. It's nothing too dark and it'll fade by morning but Chan wishes he could mark Felix in dark bruises all over his gorgeous body. Some other day perhaps. Chan moves his hand down from Felix's throat down his chest and stomach to his pants. He feels Felix twitch in his hold and he chuckles.

“Someone's eager,” He whispers against Felix's skin, and Felix gasps when he grips him firmly.

“Fuck,” Felix says tossing his head back and biting his lip. Chan can't stop the swell of pride that fills his chest. All he ever wants to do is make whoever he's with feel good and it seems like he's accomplishing that right now. Felix grinds into his grasp but Chan holds his hips down with his other hand to stop him.

“Don't want you cumming too quick baby. Wanna take my time with you,” Chan tells him, and Felix whimpers at the words.

“Please, please take your clothes off, I'm dying here,” Felix says going to lift his shirt and pull off his pants. Chan laughs at his eagerness but strips himself down as well. He sees the way that Felix eyes his cock warily and grabs his hand to get his attention.

“Relax pixie, we'll go slow and I'm gonna do more prep so that I don't hurt you anyway, ok?” Chan asks and Felix nods.

“Sorry, I'm just nervous I guess,” Felix tells him.

“And that's fine, babe. Everyone's nervous their first time. Just trust me, I wanna make you feel good,” Chan says and Felix pulls him into another deep kiss. Chan lays them down on the bed and when his member brushes against Felix's, Felix moans. Chan smiles and kisses his way down Felix's body until he's on his knees resting between Felix's legs.

“Stop staring, you're making me feel self-conscious,” Felix says hiding his blushing face behind his hands. Chan smiles up at him as he takes in his form despite his words. He can't help it, Felix is beautiful. He's thin and lean and all of the dancing he does has toned his body nicely. His cock, however, is Chan's favorite part of him. It's not too big but not too small either and it's a flushed pink and straining against his stomach. Chan gives the head a gentle kiss and Felix arches into his touch with a groan. “Don't tease hyung,” Felix gasps out and Chan chuckles softly.

“You're so gorgeous pixie. All of you is so gorgeous,” Chan says stroking Felix's member slowly before putting his lips around the head. He sucks the head down and twirls his tongue around whatever his tongue can reach, tasting Felix's precum. It's salty with a hint of sweetness and Chan is addicted. Felix is gripping the covers between his fingers tightly as Chan slowly works his tongue down his member.

“Channie hyung,” Felix moans out when Chan takes him fully in his mouth. Chan starts a slow pace, just toying with Felix's cock in his mouth and teasing his balls with his hands. Felix is going crazy at the slightest touch and Chan can tell that he's close already. He pulls off of Felix's dick slowly but continues to stroke him as he looks up at him.

“Are you close?” Chan asks and Felix nods. Chan pulls his hands away and Felix whines at the lack of stimulation as he looks down at Chan with lidded eyes. “I need words, baby. Are you close?” Chan asks again.

“Yes, I'm so close, please,” Felix tells him and Chan sends him a bright smile before continuing his ministrations.

“Good boy. Baby, I want you to cum for me, ok? Cum down my throat,” Chan says before taking Felix's gorgeous dick back in his mouth. He sucks like a man possessed and looks up to watch Felix's face as he falls apart. The soft moans and grunts he was letting out get louder and longer the closer to orgasm he gets. His hand falls to Chan's hair gripping tightly and Chan doubles his efforts to make him cum.

“Channie hyung, I'm gonna cum,” Felix says and, as soon as the words are out of his mouth, warm cum starts flooding Chan's mouth. There's a slight hint of sweetness and a taste that is purely Felix and Chan makes a show of swallowing. Felix groans as he watches him and his chest heaves.

“Was that good, baby?” Chan asks and Felix sends him a look.

“Are you kidding me? I thought you were sucking my soul out through my dick,” Felix tells him and Chan chuckles as he gets up off his knees.

“Do you think you can go for another or do you need a break?” Chan asks him and Felix takes a second to think about it.

“I think I could go for another, just be slow,” Felix says and Chan smiles before crawling back up to kiss him softly.

“Ok, now I'm gonna prep you some more ok? Just to make sure you can take me without too much pain,” Chan explains and Felix nods at him before remembering Chan's words.

“Ok hyung,” Felix says and Chan sends him a smile before going over to the dresser he keeps his lube in. He grabs the lube and tosses it gently to Felix.

“Hold it between your hands and try to get it warm. Don't want it to be too cold for you. I'm gonna eat you out while we wait on that, ok?” Chan asks and Felix's breath hitches at the words.

“Please,” Felix says and Chan chuckles before joining him on the bed. He takes his previous place between Felix's legs again but this time he lifts his legs up by the bend of his knees and kisses the backs of his thighs. Felix shivers at the feeling of being so exposed to his hyung but tries to quell his nerves as he rolls the lube bottle between his hands. Chan kisses around the rim of his hole for a second to get him used to the feeling and Felix already feels good.

“Alright, I'm about to put my tongue on you, ok?” Chan asks and Felix nods in response before he catches himself.

“Ok, please do,” Felix says and Chan kisses his hole before pressing his tongue onto it. Felix hisses at the new feeling and feels his cock starting to harden almost immediately. “Oh God,” Felix moans when Chan flattens his tongue and starts licking insistently at his hole. Felix tastes like strawberry lube and Chan smiles as he thinks that this is what Felix planned all along. 

He toys with Felix's rim before pushing slightly at his entrance and Felix's legs are shaking in Chan's hold. When Chan's tongue finally breaches Felix's entrance they both moan at the feeling. Chan absolutely loves to eat people out and Felix tastes and feels heavenly on his tongue. As he tongues harder at Felix's hole, Felix arches into the feeling and reaches down to wrap his hand around himself. Chan catches the movement and pulls his tongue out of Felix in enough time to stop him from grabbing himself.

“Don't touch yourself, baby, wouldn't want you to cum again too soon, would we?” Chan asks and Felix whimpers but moves his hands to his side. Chan grabs the lube that had fallen in Felix's haste to grab himself and pours a generous amount on his fingers. “Are you still doing ok baby? Do you need a break or anything before we get any farther?” Chan asks and Felix looks down at him with wide eyes.

“Chan hyung, I love you and I'm glad you're worried about me, but if you don't put something in me as soon as possible, I will cry,” Felix tells him and Chan chuckles at the serious look on his face.

“Don't have to tell me twice,” Chan says before pressing a lubed finger to Felix's hole. The finger slips in pretty easily and Chan is impressed by how well it seems Felix prepped himself, but he's gonna need to be stretched more before he can take Chan if they don't want it to hurt.

“Please hurry Channie hyung, I want you inside me,” Felix pleads and Chan's neglected dick throbs between his legs. He's always had a soft spot for pretty people begging for him.

“Patience baby, wouldn't want to hurt you on your first time,” Chan says but he does speed up just a little. One finger becomes two and then two slowly become three. Chan can tell that Felix is feeling the sting so he's extra careful as he prods inside Felix's hole trying to find his spot. Felix cries out and arches into him when he finally finds his prostate and Chan smiles.

“Oh my God, please do that again,” Felix begs with hooded eyes, and Chan nods before continuing to play with the youngers' prostate. Chan spends more time than is probably necessary teasing Felix's hole with his fingers before he deems him ready. He grabs the condom he'd gotten before and Felix almost looks hurt as he puts it on.

“I'm clean Lix and you probably are too, but we can never be too sure, even if this is your first time with penetration. This makes clean up easier, ok? Before next time, we'll go get tested to be safe and, if we both come back clean, I can fuck you raw, but not this time,” Chan tells him, and Felix pouts but nods his assent anyway.

“Fine, next time,” Felix agrees and Chan slicks himself up before positioning his dick at Felix's hole.

“This is going to sting, so I'm gonna go slow and I need you to tell me if it hurts too much, ok baby?” Chan asks and Felix braces himself on the bed.

“Ok,” Felix agrees and Chan leans up to kiss him softly.

“You gotta relax or it's going to hurt much more than it already will,” Chan tells him and Felix takes a calming breath before willing himself to relax. “Just don't think about it, ok? I'll be gentle,” Chan says placing a kiss on Felix's nose, and Felix nods and steels himself.

“Ok, I'm ready,” Felix says and Chan starts to slowly push himself into Felix. Felix is incredibly tight and Chan damn near has to stop himself from cumming right on the spot. He's never been with someone as tight as Felix is and it's taking everything for him to not just thrust quickly into his heat. Felix's eyebrows are knitted together and his eyes are closed tightly by the time that Chan is fully inside of him.

“Are you still doing ok baby? Do we need to stop?” Chan asks and Felix shakes his head.

“It's just a lot,” Felix whispers in a strained voice and Chan nods and kisses him softly to take his mind off of the pain.

“You're gonna be ok baby. I won't move until you tell me too,” Chan guarantees as Felix tries to will himself to calm down. After what could be minutes or hours, Felix gives Chan the go-ahead and Chan starts to pull out of him slowly. Thankfully Chan used a lot of lube to make the slide easier for Felix or he's sure the younger would be in too much pain. Chan is by no means huge, but his dick is pretty sizable and it's a lot for a virgin to take so he's proud that Felix is taking him like a champ. Chan pushes back into him a little faster in search of his prostate again and, when he finds it, tears spring to Felix's eyes at the overwhelming sensation.

“Fuck, Chan hyung, please, do that again, oh God,” Felix babbles and Chan pulls out once more before thrusting in and making sure that he brushes up against Felix's spot. It doesn't take much more of the slow thrusting that Chan has been doing for Felix to get tired of it and start pushing back into his thrusts to spur him to go faster. Chan increases his speed and Felix almost screams at the pleasure. Felix is so amazingly, incredibly gorgeous taking Chan's cock and Chan is in awe of the younger man. His hair is spread out on the pillow below him as he throws his head back in pleasure, his eyes are squeezed tight and his lips are bitten red. If Chan could he would take a picture just so Felix could see how fucking beautiful he is at the moment.

“Fuck pixie, you feel so fucking good,” Chan says, and Felix groans at his words as he grips at Chan's forearms.

“Hyung, please, please let me ride you,” Felix says looking up at Chan with hazy eyes, and Chan groans and leans down to kiss him.

“Are you sure?” Chan asks and Felix nods.

“Please,” Felix says and Chan slows down so that they can roll over on the bed. As soon as Chan is below him, Felix starts riding him like a man possessed. Chan is amazed at how steady Felix is even though this is his first time until he remembers that he's a dancer. Chan grips his hips tightly as Felix takes both of them on the ride of their lives and Chan bites his lip as he watches Felix. “Channie hyung, I'm gonna fucking cum again,” Felix cries out and Chan grips his hips tighter to stop him mid-air before thrusting up into him. Before Chan can even give Felix the ok to touch himself, Felix is cumming all over Chan's torso with a whine as he scratches at Chan's arms. This spurs Chan into action and he actively tries to chase after his own orgasm. With Felix clenching around him as he comes down from his own high, it doesn't take long for Chan to cum in the condom. He gasps around Felix's name and Felix smiles down at him before rolling over to lay beside him.

“Fuck, pixie, that was amazing,” Chan says as he pulls the condom off and ties it before tossing it into his trash bin. Felix leans up and kisses him softly and Chan kisses back. “Did you enjoy yourself?” Chan asks but they both know it's a rhetorical question.

“I've never cum that hard in my life,” Felix tells him and Chan chuckles and kisses Felix one more time before standing to grab his shirt and wipe the cum off of himself. He needs to do laundry anyway, what's one more item in the wash?

“I'll be right back, ok baby, just gotta get you some water and a snack,” Chan says throwing on his boxers and rushing out of the room to get some things for himself and Felix. As soon as he leaves the room, he bumps into Minho who's smiling knowingly from ear to ear.

“So, Chan hyung, whatcha doin'?” He asks and Chan rolls his eyes.

“Going to get –” He starts but Minho holds out two bottles of water and four chocolate bars.

“A little post-sex snack? I figured. You and pixie aren't near as quiet as you seem to think you were,” Minho says handing him the snacks before walking off with a “have fun with round two,” Chan rolls his eyes and walks back into the room where Felix is almost asleep.

“That didn't take long,” Felix slurs, and Chan sighs.

“Yeah, we can talk about it later. Right now though, you have to sit up so that I can give you some water and a snack,” Chan tells him, and Felix grumbles and tries to shoo him away. Chan walks over to him and lifts him into a sitting position anyway and Felix sends him a pout.

“'m tired hyung,” Felix says and Chan sighs.

“I know pixie, but this will help you feel a little better, ok?” Chan asks and Felix takes the water bottle and a chocolate bar from him. They sit in silence as they eat their snacks and drink their water and Chan notices that Felix is a little fidgety now that he's more alert. “What's wrong pixie?” Chan asks and Felix sighs.

“Ok, I know this is going to sound dumb and like I'm only saying it because you were my first, but I really like you and I've wanted to date you for a while and I just never knew how to ask but I really did want you to teach me about sex because I'm pretty sure I suck at it but I also really like you and think you're cute and wanna date you but only if you want to date me too but if not that's fine, we can just –” Chan presses a soft kiss to Felix's mouth to stop him rambling and Felix looks at him wide-eyed.

“I like you too,” Chan tells him and Felix damn near shouts for joy.

“You're not just saying that because of what we just did, right?” Felix asks and Chan shakes his head.

“Honestly, I think I've always had a crush on you, but I've known for a few months now that I like you a lot. More than just a friend. That's why I was so shocked when you asked me for help with this,” Chan tells him, and Felix chuckles.

“So, in other words, we're both dumb?” Felix asks and Chan laughs along with him.

“Apparently, we are. But, now I have to ask, will you go out with me pixie?” Chan asks and Felix jumps in his lap and kisses all over his face.

“Of course I will!” Felix says and they share a few sweet kisses. The mood is ruined however when Felix pulls back with an impish look on his face.

“So, how about round two?” Felix asks and Chan laughs before pulling Felix back down in bed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Links:  
> https://lovingbdsm.kaylalords.com/2018/04/25/dom-drop-happens/  
> https://vocal.media/filthy/sub-dom-drop-and-aftercare
> 
> TW on the links for explicit pictures and language.
> 
> Also, how was it? Did this make sense or was I just babbling? Hopefully you enjoyed reading it and comments and kudos are my life blood. Let me know how terrible it was and thanks for reading!!


End file.
